Willwe make it?
by Corky-Mizuko
Summary: Should he pick Him or Her? Sam decided long ago, he just didn't know it.
1. In Only Time Had let me have you

You are young and life is long and there is time to kill today  
And then one day you find ten years have got behind you  
-Time by Pink Floyd

Time is something most take for granted. The way time dances by, because that's what Sam sees when he looks at the clock. He sees the twirls and spins made by the seconds leading the minutes, then trading and seconds are hours. He sees the one-two-step of the calender as days lead weeks and months lead years. The years since he had played the hero and had met his life and his love. He counted them on two hands now. Six Years since they met because of the glasses that started it all.  
Idly, Sam wondered, when had time become cruel. When had the dance of it become painful. When did time become about losing, instead of gaining. He would have to lose one to have the other, he knew. Time was up for delays. A decision to make or else lose both. Him for her. Her for him. Or worse and have neither.  
That brought him to where he was. Staring at the rings to pick. When it came to it he had already chosen the canary diamond princess cut. The symbol of his life and his love. She would be his life, his princess, when he gave this to her. Yet, when she wore it his love would be reflected. His Maggie and his bee in one little innocent ring.  
Returning home to dress for the night was a simple affair. It was painless, is until the wait came; same as always vicious twirls and spinning laughter. Then it was six o'clock and the wait was over, but the pain lingered mingled in pride and buried by joy.  
Dinner was quite and simple. The restaurant picked for their first date four years ago to make her wonder. As dinner drew to a close, Sam dropped to a knee and asked what he had planned, "Will you marry me, Maggie?"  
When her tearful cry of joy and yes filled the room. Sam felt the joy of wining her heart and the pain he saw in bright-clouding blue eyes. The rage and pain in deep grey eyes gave Sam a pause. There weren't any words said, though. Love for the woman had pushed Sam's hand, just as it had the older mech's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Every thought that I feel  
Tell me that I,  
I was wrong I was wrong to let u go  
-Let you Go by ATB

Rachet held Bumblebee as Sam fell to a knee for the little femme. Her cry of joy hurt even as it pleased him. She needed to be normal for once. Just as Sam felt he had needed. Together they would have children and a normal, happy life. He would not take that from them. No, the hate he felt at that moment for the boy knew bounds only shadowed by the love of the women.  
When the boy met his eyes, the sorrow in them shook the medic. It seemed Rachet had not been as unobserved as he thought. He shifted to look at Maggie and saw her eyes on Bumblebee. She looked as sad as the boy.  
Yes, she knew how the younger mech felt. She knew but still she could not let the boy go, it seemed. Turning, Rachet led his friend away. He would let her go and she would never know to tell him he was wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way  
-When it was Me- Paula Deanda

Bumblebee felt time laughed at him. He loved Sam with every bit of his Spark. Time had seen to it that his love would not be returned. If only it had been different. Sam looked at Bee and he smiled for Sam. Bee loved him enough to let him go. More then that Bee loved him enough to let her have him.  
He remembered when the look Sam gave her was unknowingly given to him. Sam had been his once before she had come close to his human. That knowledge broke his heart; to know that she had won and only he knew there was even a battle. Sam had left with her hours ago, back when the rain started. Fitting that Sam's Earth cried when he could not. Or was it just all about timing. Had that meddlesome thing Sam compared to dancer's admitted guilt for stealing his boy. Maybe. Maybe not.  
Dawn light shown through rain and clouds, silently creeping to let him known Sam would need a ride home soon. Bee looked to the light and thought of Sam's smile for her. Yes, he had lost but at least the one he lost was happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
If only, if only. The woodpecker cries the bark on the tree were as soft as the skies.  
-If only lullaby from Holes

Maggie looked at Sam as he slept. He was crying in his sleep and mumbles for his Bee were breathed quietly. Sometimes she wondered if Sam would be happier without her; then he would smile in such a way and she would think, 'Maybe, but would I?'  
Other times she would think of Bee and the looks he gave Sam and she knew. Yes he would be happier, but again she thought: 'Would I?'  
Oh, she knew about Rachet's love for her. Part of died every time she said "I love you" to Sam but never uttered it to Rachet. At the times when these thoughts plagued her she went to her computer. She pushed them away firmly with another thought. 'Yes I could be happier, but should I risk it?'  
This would calm her and she'd look for another reason to love Sam knowing that she already loved him as much as he loved her. That gave her contentment. They loved each other and that was enough. Then she would think, 'If only it had been possible, Sam and I wouldn't have to settle for less then we want.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Primus looked down as four different beings thought as one, and wept for his children, who would not weep for themselves. 'Why can't I be with the one I want most?'

* * *


	2. Regrets

There were a lot of things Sam had come to regret. More than that there were many reminders of those regrets. One such reminder was the scar on his knee, that bore with it three regrets. The first regret was that he didn't listen to his mother when he was five by insisting he wouldn't fall off his bed. The second, a time when he was skating after dark and again hand't listened to his mother, fore-going his kneepads. The third came from a Decpticon (Frenzy, if Sam recalled right) because Sam was too slow to out run him.

Looking to the rising sun, Sam reflected on his biggest regrets in life. He had three he would give anything to change (even though the outcome had been a good one). He still wished he could have prevented Bee from losing his legs and to have been able to keep Optimus Prime from death. Granted Bee's legs had been repaired and Megatron killed the first time (first time because it would not be the last, Sam mused). Optimus, also, had been brought back by Sam thanks given to the Primes of old.

"Both caused by me," Sam mummered aloud. "Niether fixed by me."

Standing up, Sam walked to the church where everyone awaited him. Everyone had come for the special occasion. The Autobots to the sodlers from Mission City to Miles to his and her parents had come. A glance to Bee sitting in the on the cliff strenghtened Sam's resolve. He would not add this to the list of regrets. He loved her. Sometimes too much, others not enough. It was the times he looked at his Bee that he didn't love her enough.

He knew that while she understood him now, she would come to hate him later for not giving her what he gave Bee. So he would do what he had to do. As Sam reached the double doors to the church Samremembered something Opimus had said and wondered why he had ignored it a sighed Sam amended those words now, 'Sometimes it wasn't only vitory that required sacrifice.'

He looked at her, the white dress she wore and the daisies in her moment she understood what he was preparing to do, resignation and understanding entered her eyes. After a moment a frail grin receahed her lips, as she lifted her dress enough to reveal sneakers. A dart of her eves to Rachet and Sam understood her, too. She had loved him, too, and for her it was the Sam. It was a short walk to her side for a brief hug. As one they faced everyone and apologised for bringing them to a wedding that wasn't meant to happen. Sam shot her a grin not but a moment before tearing down the isle at her side in a race to the exit.

Bee and Rachet stood waiting outside, confused as the ones they had let go cam back. As Maggie, flew into Rachet's holographic arm's, Sam reached Bumblebee's. 'This,' Sam thought, 'was something he could never regret.'

I liked Maggie and even though she's older it kind of worked in my head. Please don't kill me..


	3. What we chose

I'm sorry, but I'm just thinking of the right words to say. (I promise you)  
I know they don't sound the way I planned them to be. (I promise you)  
But if you wait around a while, I'll make you fall for me,(I promise you)  
I promise, I promise you I will.  
- New found Glory's The Promise

Elizabeth looked at her Daddy as Papa held him. Mama held Reggie as Father talked with Grandpa O'timus. Even Uncle Hide seemed to be running around. Aunt An'belle's birthday party was taking all of there attention. Aunt An'belle was graduating or whatever that was. Daddy had said it meant no school for her aunt.  
Anymore asking didn't getting any answers. She had even asked Papa once and her told her to ask Daddy. A gurgle from baby made Elizabeth look over. Baby was new to the Family. Aunt Mikey-Mouse's and Uncle Miley's baby, Jez'bel, had showed up the first day of Kindergarten. Aunt Mikey always told Elizabeth to look after her. Which reminded her, Jeza wasn't allowed on the grass. Elizabeth dutifully carried (well more half-carried half-dragged) the one year old back to the blanket.  
"I'ma tell you a story, Jeza, 'bout my Mommy, Daddy, Papa, an' Fader," Elizabeth chirped." Daddy told me it, since Mommy, Papa and Fader wouldn't. Daddy said he loved Mommy almost as much as Papa once. He said that Mommy did the same but with Fader. But when Daddy was going to give Mommy a promise of fore'er he couldn't. Instead he gave it to Papa and Mommy gave hers to Fader.  
"He told me I have to save my promise of forev'er for my life and love. Not really know what he meant, but he said when you were older then me, he'd tell me. So, get older then me quick. 'Cause I wanna know what my forever promise is." Elizabeth shook her finger at Jez'bel. A quick crossed her mind as she cuddled Jez'bel, 'How long is it from one to six?'

~~~~~~~~~~~  
My love,  
Here I stand before you  
I am yours now  
From this moment on  
Take my hand  
Only you can stop me shaking  
We'll share forever  
This I promise you  
-Ronan Keating's This I promise you.

Sam looked at Maggie and found it odd, they were both in their fifties (She being Fifty-eight and he being fifty-two) they both still looked to be Reggie's age. Their bond explained why buit didn't lessen the oddity of it. Sighing, Sam thought, 'But I digress.'  
His little girl looked beautiful for her Jezabel, today. He and Maggie walked her down the isle as per her insistence. She claimed that her Papa and her Father could play her mother for the day, but she would not set foot out there unless her Mom and Dad walked her down. It was something he had expected, to be honest. When they had told her why she had a Mother and three fathers she had declared this would happen.  
Once the trio were next to Jezabelle, Maggie hugged both girls before scurrying to Rachet and plopping in the holo-forms lap. Sam, just whispered I love you to his baby girl and the to Jezabelle (She was to be his daughter in-law after all) and followed Maggie's example straight to Bee's lap. A Quick peck on the lips and Sam turned his eyes to the three at the alter and his thoughts to the future.  
Vows were read by Jezabel first. The young Lancastor spoke about growing up and how she hoped her future would be as brilliant as their childhood. Her words were tearful and joyous, causing Mikaela to squeeze his hand even as she held her husbands. As Sam listened he Remembered that once long ago he thought that would be his daughter saying that to someone else's son. He chuckled, 'But I wouldn't give Bee or Elizabeth for that chance.'  
"I remember telling you a story once, Jeza." Elizabeth spoke. "I told you about my Mom, and my dads. I told you about a promise my Daddy told me about. I told you to grow up quick so he would explain it to me, but I don't remember explaining that promise to you. So, I decided that for my vows I'd make that promise to you.  
"I promise that I will love you. I promise that while I love you, I will do my best to show you no one can love you more than I. More then that, I promise you that I will love you so much, that forever can not hold all of my love." Elizabeth spoke strongly, as Sam had told her them so long ago and even as he whispered them to Bee. "I promise you not the world's forever, but a forever so much stronger then that. I promise you MY forever. I make this promise that with this forever and a voicing of hope that my forever is both yours and that it is long enough."  
Sam let the tears fall and buried his face in his and Maggie's joined hands. He knew she thought his own thoughts. They had made the right choice so long ago when they had walked away from that wedding and gave that same promise to the one they had loved most. Sam looked over to his Reggie who held his own wife's hand. Looking to Bee and Maggie, Sam smiled brightly. "You were right Maggie, we could have been happier, but you were wrong too."  
"How was I wrong, Sam?" Maggie asked, already knowing the answer.  
"It was worth the risk," Sam laughed as his daughter ran down the isle with Jezabel after kissing. "That and the vows were filled with the right words, we just needed to say them to the right ones."

After all, with true love, forever just isn't long enough unless you love them like forever doesn't end.


End file.
